You make everything better Kiba Inuzuka one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: When the Cocky Kiba and his Pal Akamaru meet up with another Ninja/animal team, will they be able to work together on their mission or will they constantly be at each others necks?


**Name: Akemi Tenshi**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: she has red hair that falls to her waist; she has pale skin and crystal blue eyes. Miraculously she has no scars.**

**Personality: she is extremely protective of her wolf Kuro, she is nice to those who she doesn't consider a threat, and she is very high in moral.**

**Fighting style: she's naturally a Ninjutsu style but she also can use Genjutsu and Taijutsu effectively, she also has the ability to use some medical Ninjutsu. She uses a Katana and she fights alongside Kuro.**

**Rank: Jounin / Ex-ANBU special ops**

**Past:When she was young her parents passed away on a mission. When she was entered to the academy at the age of four she came across a pair of wolves, the eldest of the two was protecting his sister from the older ninja who were attacking them. Unable to see them hurt she ran to help them, she fought the two ninja and won, she tended to his wounds but he died the next day from his injuries; so she raised Kuro and cared for her.**

* * *

"Kuro we're almost home!" I smiled as we walked through Konoha's gates

"Who goes there? State your business!" a man yelled, turning to the booth I smiled

"Akemi Tenshi, returning to Konohagakure to see the Hokage" he nodded and let us pass, everything still looked the same "Tsunade better not dump another mission on us, last time Sandaime gave us a five year mission and as soon as we get back Tsunade dumps a two year mission on us" I sighed as we trudged up the stairs, knocking on the door Tsunade yelled, I guess I just woke her up, I snickered as I entered the office, she instantly lifted up a piece of paper as I shook my head "No more missions, seven years is enough, I quit ANBU after Sandaime died so you have to stop giving me ANBU level missions unless absolutely necessary. Plus Kuro needs rest, and I need a social life, even I the unsociable mission-plagued ninja deserve some form of relationship!" I whined as Kuro howled in agreement "So just assign me a team or something, but no more missions I'm beginning to get home sick!"

"Fine, just stop acting. You can take over for Kuranai since she's on maternity leave" I smiled as she handed me the file which was entitled team 8. "Kuro's gotten bigger hasn't she?" I nodded

"See you around!" I waved before running out of the office with Kuro following close behind "That was close, well these brats should be no problem, Kuranai's a good sensei they'll be good kids – hopefully..." we wandered down some of the streets "It's not here" I sighed as I began to search for Kakashi-sempai, and it wasn't long till I found him at one of the larger training grounds, he was sat reading the same old perverted series "KAKASHI!" I yelled as I jumped out of the tree knocking him to the ground

"What the-" he looked up "Akemi, so you're back"

"Yep!" I nodded

"There goes the peace and quiet"

"Hey!" I pouted as I turned to Yamato "Hey Yamato-Sempai" I smiled but gained no reply "So what you doing anyway?"

"Training Naruto"

"Looks like it" I murmured sarcastically, Yamato's doing all the work "Oh, where's the vet's moved to?" I asked

"Why?" I scowled

"Why else, Kuro needs a check up"

"Speaking of Kuro, where is she?" I whistled and she jumped from the tree to my side before pouncing on Kakashi, causing me to laugh

"She say's long time no see" she howled cheerfully, "Get off the man Kuro" she howled as she trotted back to my side "So where is it?" He handed me a small piece of paper "Thanks" I kissed his cheek before turning to Yamato kissing him on the cheek too "Don't let Kakashi work you too hard" I waved as I headed to the vets. Kuro howled at me "So what... it doesn't matter, it was only a kiss on the cheek" she howled again "Yeah right, what moron would want a relationship with me anyway" we argued as we walked into the vets "So what if he's older than me, that meant nothing"

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Hana? It is you!" I smiled "It's me Akemi; It's been a while since we last saw each other"

"Akemi, Tenshi?" I nodded "So then that mean's that's Kuro, right?"

"Yeah! How've you been?"

"So-so, been busy lately. What about you where've you been?"

"Missions" I sighed "Could you give Kuro a check up she hasn't had one in a while" she nodded "Well I'm going to town" I turned to the door only for Kuro to block it "Don't be like that" I sighed as she howled "Fine I'll stay"

"This way" Hana smiled as we followed her into the other room, "Up" she pointed at the table but she didn't move

"Kuro, stand on the table and do as you're told, I'm not going anywhere" she looked at me before leaping onto the table "So Hana, any men in the picture? Did you ever tell Iruka how you felt?"

"No, are you stupid he's like way older than me."

"So you still like him then?" she nodded slightly as she continued examining Kuro

"What about you?"

"None really, they're all annoying as hell even the one's I don't know too well. There was one guy I met on a mission, extremely good looking, had a dog too but he was so sexist and pig headed I felt like killing him!" I sighed "He was called Kiba or something" suddenly she burst out laughing "What? Did I say something stupid?"

"Not really, so this Kiba kid, you thought he was hot?" I nodded slightly as she laughed more

"What?!" I retaliated

"Kiba is my brother"

"What?!" I screeched "You can't say anything; he's not my type anyway"

"Sure, you're secret's safe with me" she giggled "So any plans for today?"

"I'm going to get Kakashi to take me to my team, and then I'm going to get food!" I yawned

"Same old Akemi" she smiled "All done, she seems fine"

"Thanks" I handed her the money as I beckoned Kuro to my side "See you around Hana" she waved as we headed back to the training grounds. "Kakashi!" I yelled as I jumped onto his back

"Akemi" he sighed "What is it now?"

"I need you to take me to my squad"

"Squad?"

"Kuranai's kids, I'm taking over for her"

"I see" he looked over to the ninja he was training "Naruto, take a break!" he yelled

"Naruto Uzumaki? As in little blond haired lad who Sandaime looked after?" he nodded "Oh my god, I haven't seen him since he was a baby!"

"You know him?"

"Not personally but I helped Sandaime on occasions" he gave me a puzzled look "Sandaime took me in when my parents died and my clan cast me out" I smiled motherly at the yellow haired ninja who was running towards us. "Naruto!" I smiled as I tackled him to the ground "You've grown so much!"

"Who are you?" he asked completely confused I giggled as I helped him to his feet

"Akemi Tenshi, I used to look after you when you were like a baby" I smiled as I hovered my hand slightly above the floor to show how small he was "you're first word was Akemi, well it was more like A-keeee-meee but still I was so happy" I chuckled "Then I became a chuunin and couldn't spend much time with you. Then I was on a seven year mission courtesy of Sandaime and Godaime" he laughed

"You're the one with the wings? I remember her too" he pointed to Kuro

"You used to love Kuro, you'd always play with her" Kuro howled as she pounced to him "She remembers you too, though she said never pull her tail again"

"You can understand her?" I nodded

"Perfectly, she may as well be speaking like you or me" I clicked my fingers and she followed "Kakashi, take me to meet team 8"

"Naruto you can take her"

"Aww Kashi that's mean" I sang

"Are you two like dating?" Naruto stated bluntly

"What?" Kakashi coughed

"Kakashi, it's pointless hiding it anymore" I wrapped my arms around his neck "Yes we are" I kissed his cheek

"Like hell we are" Kakashi groaned prying me from his shoulders "We're not"

"He's too old" I smiled "he's like... twelve years older than me" I paused "Someone take me to my squad!" I whined

"I'll take you" Yamato smiled, "Naruto needs rest" I nodded as we began walking towards another training ground

"Are you alright you look rather pale, Tenzou?"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired"

"If you'd like I could bring you some medicine later, it might help"

"Your homemade medicine always used to do the trick" he smiled I heard Kuro howling as we got closer to team 8

"Calm down Kuro, They're only kids"

"Barely" I turned to Tenzou "They're a year younger than you, all Chuunin in rank"

"Damn, I was hoping it would be a little bit easier, what are they like?"

"Haven't you read the report?" I shook my head "Same old Akemi... They're all skilled trackers"

"That makes things easier" I smiled as we emerged into the clearing "Hi, I'm your new sensei" opening my eyes I came face to face with my team "Y-YOU!" I yelled pointing at Kiba, and he did the exact same Kuro and Akamaru growled at each other "I cannot teach Dog-boy over there!" I yelled

"You're calling me Dog-boy you have a dog too bitch"

"She's a wolf you dumbass, and address me properly or I'll send you back to the academy! I'm your sensei!"

"As if I'm going to call you sensei, you're nothing!" I twitched as my hands moved to perform a handsign when my wrists were stopped by wood

"Akemi, don't" I heard Tenzou lecture "He's only a kid remember"

"You said so yourself that he's only one year younger, older people are going to try and kill him so why can't I?" I smirked as he cursed under his breath I concentrated my chakra to my wrists causing the wood to shatter I walked over to Kiba tapping his head with my index finger causing an image of a small pair of wings to appear on his forehead before disappearing again "Do as you're told" I turned to the other two, at least they were quiet "Yamato you can leave, you have my word I won't kill the boy" he nodded before disappearing "Right so my name's Akemi, and I've been assigned to your team, introduce yourselves please" I pointed at the girl

"Hinata Hyuuga..." I pointed at the boy with the large coat

"Shino Aburame"

"And Dog-boy" I pointed at Kiba as he growled at me "Kiba Inuzuka"

"How the hell do you know my name?" He glared at me but I just ignored him

"Kuro" I spoke and she trotted to my side, I made some hand signals with my right hand and she headed off to the vets to pick up some things "What are your strengths?"

"Byakuyan"

"I can control destruction beetles"

"Where the hell did you send your dog to?"

"Wolf, and your strength lies within Akamaru, and your weakness is that large mouth of yours" I heard howling in the distance I whistled and instantly Kuro emerged from the trees handing be a small bag and a scroll "What's this?" I opened the scroll reading it "TSUNADE!" I yelled "If I ever become a criminal you're the first one I'm coming after" I sighed "Akamaru, Come" I pointed in front of me and he obediently obeyed, I crouched down to him "Left paw" he lifted it slightly and I took it in my hand, I rummaged through the bag pulling out a small needle which was painkillers, "Stay still" I injected him with the painkillers "this won't hurt now" I smiled as I placed my glowing hand on his paw and he howled happily as I placed his paw on the ground, "Be more careful"

"What the hell did you do to him?" I glared at him

"You're careless" I stated "He had a hairline fracture on the joint in his paw, if I hadn't healed it; it would have gotten worse and could have broken"

"How did you know that?" Hinata asked

"When he was walking, he winced and tried not to put pressure on it" I turned to Kiba "It's your job to make sure that doesn't happen!"

"I'm going to kill you!" he yelled as I threw the scroll at his head and he caught it, I threw another one to Hinata

"Hinata and Shino, you're to go on a mission with team 7, whereas Dog-boy and I have a mission involving Orochimaru's latest base"

"Why the hell do I have to go with you?!" He spat

"Don't ask me, Tsunade set it. Prepare to leave in an hour. Dismissed" I turned to leave with Kuro "I'll meet you at Tsunade's office, don't be late" and with that I disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Kuro, lift your paw" she lifted it as I slipped the small bag of supplies onto her leg "The other" I slipped another with some medical supplies onto her other leg, tightening the strap. "I'm going to change" I headed into the bedroom changing into a black shirt which was lower at the back than the front, the back of the shirt was laced with a vibrant red ribbon. I wore a red skirt which stopped at mid-thigh and wore black shorts beneath it. I pulled up my thigh height black socks groaning at the fact that my slight increase in height meant that there was a small gap between the socks and my shorts. Finally I tied the red shoes that rose just short of my knee, the black laces securely tied I walk through to the main room attaching the necessary pouches containing my shuriken kunai and other ninja weapons "Kuro where's my Katana?" she howled and I headed to the floorboard which was loose, moving it I removed my Katana from its hidden case before moving the floorboard back, I checked the katana, still in its red sheath which matched its red hilt, unsheathing it I looked at the black blade "It's fine" I turned to Kuro who held a red hood in her jaw "I'm not wearing it" she growled "Whatever, just to stop that pervert gawking at me" I took the hood tying it around my neck it fell to my waist "Happy now" I sighed "To Tsunade's office" I walked out of the door tying the Katana sheath to my belt. I barged into Tsunade's office, ignoring the fact that Kakashi was sat near the door "Tsunade!" I screeched "How dare you send me on a mission with Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Calm down-"

"No! First of all what's with you assigning me missions every goddamned minute, do you hate me that much?! Am I so much of a disgrace to Konoha because of my stupid wings?!" I yelled completely twisting the current argument and the argument that's been raging in my head for years "Just tell me?! If you hate me so much, send me on a suicide mission but-" Kuro howled in retaliation "I don't care! Just stop using me!" She howled again "I don't care if he's coming I'll yell at him too!" I yelled as Kiba walked into the room Kuro instantly separated us instructing Akamaru to get Kiba away from me or else. "Answer me" I spoke in monotone as if I had just ripped all the emotions from my body in one argument

"I do not hate you, but you are needed, there is no one else who could complete those missions"

"That's bull and you know it! Kakashi, Tenzou, Kagami or any other ANBU member could have!" Kiba went to touch my shoulder to try and calm me "Down!" I yelled and suddenly he was pulled down to the ground the marking on his head a vibrant red "Because of you I have Akatsuki, Orochimaru and several other criminals after me, Why the hell do I remain loyal to a village like this?!" Kuro howled at me, settling my rage "to your feet" Kiba was raised so he was standing "We'll continue after this mission" I walked out of the room Kiba and Akamaru followed soon after.

*Tsunade's POV*

"What the hell was that about?" I turned to Kakashi who was closing the door

"I think she's just confused, she hasn't raged like that since the first time Sarutobi assigned her to my squad" he chuckled "Though what worries me is why she twisted her memories into it"

"Her memories?"

"When she joined my squad I was told that she had been abandoned by her clan after her parents died, I was never told why though, just never to bring it up as she didn't want to remember it. So the question, what brought it up now?"

"The first thing she mentioned was Kiba and the mission"

"Her mother and father died on a mission involving Orochimaru"

"I sent her to go to Orochimaru's base"

"She may not have wanted to risk Kiba dying, she hates putting people in harm"

*Akemi's POV*

Kuro quietly walked beside me listening intently to Kiba who was dawdling behind us

"Keep up if you don't want to get left behind" I mumbled as we walked through the gates and Kuro and I instantly picked up speed, being in ANBU we were extremely fast as I sure as hell didn't want to wait forever to get to the next point, Kiba already knew the location of camp so I had no intention of waiting. We arrived at the camp three hours ahead of schedule we didn't bring a tent we never did, it was unnecessary baggage. Sitting arguing among ourselves Kuro continued scolding me for what I had said earlier, and scolding the fact that the Inuzuka boy had started it all.

*Kiba's POV*

"Damn it, why's she so fast?" I could understand if she was ANBU or something but she's only a Jounin, but dang did she look sexy, shame about those shorts and that attitude. We were travelling for about two hours, so we couldn't be too far away from the camp, suddenly we heard laughter coming from a nearby clearing, we stopped in a nearby tree looking down I saw Akemi being tackled by Kuro "Stop it! I'll stop – talking- about – him" she giggled "Just get off, you have to admit though you like-" Kuro interrupted "Don't tell me to shut up" She tackled her when suddenly Kuro became alert and glared in our direction "I know Kiba and Akamaru are up there they can come down when they like" She smiled as she jumped on her back "Back to the matter at hand" I jumped down beside her she acted so different when she's just with Kuro, "What do you mean I should apologize?!" she yelled, looking at her she was sat in front of Kuro with her arms crossed "What time is it? Kiba"

"Erm, it's almost nine o'clock" She stood up untying the hood from her neck sitting it on a nearby branch before taking two small candles from her pouch and lighting them. She looked so sexy I shook my head as I looked over Kuro was sat beside her, and then I realize what she was doing she was praying I knelt beside her and bowed my head.

*Akemi's POV*

"I hope you're doing well, Mother, Father and send my regards to Sandaime" I looked up to see Kiba knelt beside me, I smiled "Thanks Kiba" he opened his eyes and smiled at me as a wind blew the candles out so I quickly packed them away. "Kiba... I'm sorry about earlier, I just get really uptight on this day every year"

"It's ok... I can't help noticing that there's something different about Kuro" I nodded

"Part wolf" I started "She has some of my qualities as she shares my blood"

"You're blood?!"

"I gave her a transfusion when she nearly died protecting me, she inherited my Kekkai Genkai"

"I see"

"We should get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us" he nodded, I picked up my hood covering Kuro with it, and she wrapped her body close to me for warmth "Akamaru better stay the hell away from Kuro" then Kuro howled

"Don't worry I'll stay away from Akemi" He smiled as he leaned against a tree slowly falling asleep

"He must be cold..." Kuro nudged me and gave me my hood "are you sure?" she nodded I took the hood from her and walked to the sleeping Kiba wrapping the hood around him before returning to Kuro to fall asleep. The next morning we woke early as usual we were just doing some morning exercises when Kiba woke up "Morning" I smiled as he stood up

"Thanks" I felt my cheeks burning up as my hand brushed against his

"No problem, go and wake Akamaru, we leave after you've eaten"

"What about you?"

"I don't need to eat" I turned "So hurry up" I tied my hood back around my neck as I tried to avoid blushing like crazy "We'll walk with them today" Kuro looked at me curiously before walking ahead "Hey what was that look for, Kuro?!" I chased after her until she tripped me up and Kiba had caught me "T-thanks" I stood up "Kuro!" I yelled "Are you guys done, I want this mission over with" he nodded "Good let's go" we headed towards the base "Kuro, we're nearly there. I can't sense anyone" she nodded "Two entrances I want you to go through the back with Kiba and Akamaru"

"We're not leaving you alone!" Kiba interrupted

"I'm the team leader, this is my decision." It's safest "Kuro, contact me if you find something" she glared at me "Yes using that, now go" I headed to the entrance which was littered with traps, after clearing most of them I came across a large chamber that had been cleared of all files, only a large bookshelf remained, scanning the room I noticed a small file beneath the bookshelf the corner just visible, clasping it I jumped out of the door as the entire room collapsed "I guessed you wouldn't be that gullible Orochimaru" I slipped the folder into my pocket as I continued searching the base. I didn't find much, looking through another room I discovered a strange timer "Shit" I did some hand signs sending a sonic wave throughout the base "Get out now" I ran towards the exit, when there were a series of explosions, I had just managed to get out of the door when the entire place collapsed "Kuro! KIBA!" I yelled tears forming in my eyes when suddenly I felt Shiro near me, "Where are they?" I followed the shadow figure to an area which was littered with rocks and rubble I found Kiba sprawled over Kuro and Akamaru "He... protected them..." I ran to them kneeling by their side "Please be alright" I slowly moved Kiba off of them and began checking his wounds, he had several injuries and a serious gash on his leg, I untied my hood ripping the fabric to put pressure on some of the larger wounds. I turned to Kuro who was stood up insisting that she was fine, Akamaru was stood beside her one of his paws had swollen "You've sprained it" I knelt beside him "Give it here" he winced slightly as I tied a splint on his paw "We should head back"

"Akemi..." I turned to see Kiba who was trying to stand "Are you alright?"

"Don't force yourself!" I yelled as I ran to him holding him up moving his arm around my neck

"I'm ok" he started before coughing up blood

"Shit, Kuro stay with Akamaru, I'm going ahead" she nodded as I picked Kiba up

"What are you doing?"

"I'm faster" I stated before speeding off.

"Akemi?"

"What is it?"

"How old are you?" I chuckled

"It's rude to ask a lady her age, I'm only seventeen, why did you want to know?"

"Nothing really, just wondered"

"We're almost there"

"Already?"

"You sound surprised" I chuckled as we entered the village I carried him to the hospital, as soon as we entered a nurse took him to the room to treat him after convincing the nurses that I was fine I headed to see Tsunade to give her my report. On the way back I dropped into some shops to get Kiba something to eat. Carrying the thatched basket, containing a variety of fruit, as the nurse led me to his room "Kiba" I smiled as I walked into his room closing the door behind me, he was lying down on the hospital bed wrapped in bandages "I brought you some food" I sat on the side of his bed lifting up the first half of the basket which contained the fruit sitting it on the table I handed him the rest "A selection of meat, candy and other stuff"

"I take it back, you're alright" I blushed slightly as I opened the window, it wasn't long until Kuro leapt up through the window,

"How's Akamaru?" I asked as I took a bite from the apple that I'd picked up from the basket knowing that Kiba had no intention of eating the fruit, she howled a few times

"I see, so Hana is looking after him, that's good" I smiled as I bent down scratching her ears "thank you" I stood up turning to Kiba

"I forgot to ask how you are feeling." He chuckled

"I'm fine; they're letting me leave as soon as my test results are back"

"That's good" I smiled "I'm going home, I'll see you around" he nodded as I left followed by Kuro.

Later that night, I was struggling to sleep, looking around I saw Kuro sleeping peacefully so I stood quietly tying the red hood around my pyjamas, which consisted of a strap t-shirt and shorts, I silently jumped out of my window as I went for an evening stroll. Walking along the empty streets I looked up at the moon it seemed somewhat sad, as if it were mourning. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and injected with some substance, most likely poison "Kuro!" I yelled as I struggled before passing out.

*Kiba's POV*

Akamaru... I stroked his fur as he lay unable to sleep, he seemed more restless than usual when suddenly he growled at my open bedroom window and suddenly Kuro leaped through, a pair of wings visible on her paw

"Kiba" she howled "Akemi has been kidnapped, I need your help"

"She's what?! By who?!"

"I don't know, I wasn't there" she bowed her head "I beg you, please help me"

"Why me? I thought you hated me"

"I don't hate you, but I don't trust you either. Akemi does though, you carry the same mark as I, so you are an ally, someone she trusts" I reached up to my forehead "yes that one, so will you help me"

"I will" I stood up as did Akamaru "Where is she?"

"Just south of here, she's being kept in a series of tunnels, I suspect it may be the Demon Brothers, they have been targeting her for a while" I nodded

"Let's go" she nodded before leading the way I followed her to a series of tunnels when she stopped

"Akemi!" I noticed why she had stopped, the smell of blood was strong and fresh "This way" she dashed through the tunnels until we entered a cavern and we were faced with the enemy she snarled as she took her stance as did me and Akamaru. After a harsh battle we managed to defeat them with only some minor injuries I looked for Akemi, and what I saw worried me, she was tied to a chair her clothes were ripped to shreds and her body was covered in gashes I started to walk to her when Kuro separated us a pair of black wings separating us "I still don't trust you"

"Kuro, it's ok" I heard Akemi mutter, Kuro ran to her cutting the rope that tied her to the chair "Sorry they drugged me before I could fight back, you're hurt" she reached to Kuro healing the cut above her eye "Kiba, Thank you" she smiled as she fell forward "I'm fine" she forced herself to stand, she slowly walked over to me, "I noticed something, when they drugged me, when they tortured me, I could only think of one thing... I could only think... of" before she could finish she collapsed, I quickly moved to catch her

"So that's how it is" Kuro muttered to herself "I'll leave her to you" Kuro walked out dragging the unconscious Demon brothers. Did she trust me? Now's not the time, I have to get Akemi to a hospital. I ran to the hospital and they took her to a room, it was about twenty minutes before the nurse came to see me

"How is she?"

"She's doing ok, she lost a bit of blood, so she's resting" I winced as she applied antiseptic she certainly wasn't a kind and gentle nurse

"Can I see her?"

"After you've been cleaned up" I nodded as I sat quietly letting her finish 'healing' me. After she had finished the necessary paperwork I headed to see Akemi, for some reason my stomach was turning, I hope she's ok. Knocking on the door her soft voice could be heard

"Come in" opening the door and closing it quietly as I entered "Kiba!" and before I could answer I was tackled "you're ok, I thought you got hurt, I was so worried" she panicked

"I'm fine, shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm fine" she smiled until she coughed, returning to her bed she placed her hand on her chest

"Should I get a nurse?" she shook her head,

"I'm just reacting to the drugs they gave me" her hand began to glow a pale green and after a while she stopped and stood up walking to the window "Kiba, Thank you"

"Huh?" I walked over to her, she looked so vulnerable, she turned and her face was millimetres from mine she smiled as she moved closer and her lips were placed neatly on mine before I could react she pulled away and smiled

"Thank you, because of you I was able to hold on" she turned back to her bed sitting on it

"B-because of me?" I stuttered, mentally cursing myself as she giggled

"While they held me captive, all I could think of was you, and how I wanted to see you again" she turned away as her face turned pink as she cursed under her breath "What good was I as ANBU I can't even stop blushing!" she scolded I chuckled as I walked over to her leaning over as she laid down "What are you-" I cut her off kissing her roughly, she kissed back as her arms slid around my neck , I licked her bottom lip when suddenly there was a knock on the door causing us to separate.

*Akemi's POV*

Kiba and I separated as I sat up and sorted my hair "Come in" as the door opened Kakashi looked around the corner

"Not interrupting anything am I?" he smirked, the pervert had been listening he walked over and sat on my bed whispering so that only I could hear "you don't want to do anything like that in public"

"Why are you here?" I twitched

"What, am I not allowed to visit a fellow ANBU captain in hospital?" he smiled "after all it doesn't happen often"

"Don't get used to it" I hissed "Stupid drugs"

"Don't say that they're stopping the pain"

"And from attacking you" I smiled as he chuckled; I looked over to Kiba who was looking out of the window "Is something wrong Kiba?"

"What is that?" I climbed out of bed and walked over to the window, looking outside I noticed what he was taking about I sighed

"Kakashi..." he nodded

"I'll go inform Tsunade" I jumped out of the window landing on the ground

"You shouldn't be moving!" Kiba yelled as he jumped beside me

"I'm the only one who can fight them" I smiled as I whistled "Kuro will be here soon"

"I don't want you to, you're still injured!" he argued when Kakashi stopped him

"She's strong enough, what worries me is those drugs"

"I haven't been taking them, and I've been slowly removing the poisons from my body for the past half an hour or so" I smiled as Kuro appeared beside me with my Katana in her jaws "Thanks" I took the katana "Kakashi, can I borrow your belt" he nodded and handed his belt which I fixed around the white dress I was wearing, then I attached my Katana to it "I'm sorry you have to see my shame" I smiled.

*Kiba's POV*

Her... Shame? She closed her eyes as a pair of black wings spread from her back and she took off to the sky followed by Kuro "Kiba, come with me" I nodded as we headed to Tsunade's office "Tsunade, the flying ninja are attacking again!" he yelled as he ran into her office

"What?!" she turned abruptly "Akemi-"

"Is already fighting" she sighed

"Then all we can do is trust her"

"Why on earth is she the only one fighting?!" I yelled

"Kiba, you saw her wings didn't you, she was a member of the Tenshi clan" I looked out of the window to see Akemi fighting "She's the only one left, they were wiped out a few years ago, but she was under Sarutobi's care since she was four as she was exiled from her clan"

"Why?"

"I don't know, by what she said back then I guess because her wings are black not white. Since then she vowed to fight when she was needed, in order to pay her debt to Konoha. That's why she refuses to leave, even when she was overworked in ANBU. She's one of the most loyal ninja we have" he paused "She'll be fine" I turned to him clutching his vest as I prevented punching him

"What half-assed excuse is that?!" I growled "I don't care if she's ANBU! She still needs help!" I pushed past him and ran to where Akemi was fighting, even an angel needs help.

*Akemi's POV*

I slashed another sky ninja knocking him to the ground when suddenly another ninja zoomed past me, turning round I saw him dashing to Kiba "Damn, Kiba!" I yelled before using flash step appearing in front of him blocking the attack "He didn't get you did he" I winced as the pain from his second blade which had cut cleanly through my leg

"Akemi!" I pushed the ninja away his blade still lodged in my leg as I attacked him, killing him swiftly, looking around I realized the others had fled. I slowly lowered myself to the ground to be embraced by Kiba who kissed me I felt electricity pulse through my wings, as he pulled away I noticed that black feathers were falling to the ground

"Looks like you've found your angelic heart" Kakashi spoke as he patted Kuro's head who howled in agreement I looked at my wings they had turned a crisp snow white

"My...wings" I folded them away as I jumped into Kiba's arms "I love you Kiba!" he held me in his arms

"I love you too Akemi" I smiled as Kuro howled pouncing onto us knocking us to the floor

"Kuro!" I laughed before Kakashi spoke again

"I think we should get you to a hospital"

"Huh?" he pointed to my leg "I... forgot" I laughed

"How could you forget that?!" Kiba sighed as he picked me up I kissed his cheek,

"You make everything better"


End file.
